story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
World Prince (AFL)
World Prince (世界の王子様 Sekai no Ōji-sama) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. The World Prince is a quiet recluse who lives alone in his home located near the Queen's Castle. He prefers to keep to himself, and never leaves his home. Most of his time is spent by looking through his room and conducting research. He has a hard time communicating with and understanding humans. The World Prince is a loner, but will open up once befriended. World Prince is only marriageable in A Flowery Life. Once the female player marries him, he will reveal that his real name is Henry (ひびき Hibiki in Japanese version). Upon obtaining at least 10 different types of refined ores and talking to the Flower Queen, the player will meet World Prince, who will reside that building in Primavera Lake District, to the left of waterfall. World Prince is a special bachelor, although there are no additional requirements required to marry him. He has an invisible symbol level, and so it may be hard to judge what symbol level the player currently at. World Prince has no rival, and will always be single if the player chose not to marry him. Despite the fact that World Prince and Momoka are similar beings, the two will never get together. The World Prince will only leave his house late at night. He only stays outside for a few hours before she heads back inside. If the weather is Rainy, he will not go outside at all. After the female player marries the World Prince, he will move in with them. However, he will still visit his old home everyday. He takes shorter visits every Sunday, preferring to stay around their house area. Because there is no one to socialise, he rarely spends any time outside of the player's house or his own. If the weather is Rainy, he will never go outside and stay home. NOTE: With Prince Hibiki and Momoka, they have the 2nd symbol event, 3rd symbol event, 4th symbol event, and finally a second 4 Symbol Event (Date). Their 1st Symbol Event is considered an "Introduction" Event. 2nd Symbol Event *Exit Matthias' House *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Henry has 20,000 SP or more After exiting Matthias' House, the protagonist hears something. She follows the noise to the shed located left of waterfall. She enters and overhears the World Prince talking. He says, unknowing to him that the protagonist is listening, that World Prince regrets what he did to the Flower Queen, but that it was his own fault, as he (in his opinion) wasn't doing anything wrong, and that the Flower Queen gets mad too easy. When the World Prince is done, he turns around to see the protagonist was listening the whole time. He's angry at first, but then asks if the player also fed up with him. Choice 1: I'm fed up. Result: +1000 SP Henry is happy to hear the player's answer and decides that he likes her. He says that if the player ever needs help with anything, he'll help her as much as she can. Choice 2: I'm not fed up. Result: -1000 SP Henry gets angry again and tells the player that he doesn't like her anymore. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Flower Queen's Castle *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Henry has 30,000 SP or more *Give Henry at least 7 gifts *You already seen Henry's 2nd Symbol Event As the player exits Matthias' House again, she overhears the World Prince yelling at the Flower Queen to come out. The player walks up to him and the World Prince tells her that he wanted FQ to come out so she could gripe at her. The World Prince had previously invited her for tea filled with laugh tonic in it so that the he could have some time watching her laugh uncontrollably, but the Goddess denied. The World Prince says that he won't rest until the Flower Queen experiences the same frustration. The World Prince asks if the player is agree. Choice 1: I agree. Result: +2000 SP The World Prince is happy that you agree. Since the Flower Queen won't come out, he decides to go home. Choice 2: I don't agree. Result: -2000 SP Henry says that you've become a pain and he's going home. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give the World Prince a Ring to see the rest of his Symbol Events. It will take place on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. The World Prince must be at 35,000 SP or more. The acceptance of Ring will happened inside player's house instead of at the Queen's Castle, since he doesn't want Flower Queen to see. ---- 4th Symbol Event *World Prince' House *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Give the World Prince at least 10 gifts *Henry has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Henry's 3rd Symbol Event The World Prince exclaims that after two hundred years he finally made the potion of his dreams and decides to try it right away. He doesn't want to try it on himself, and wants to use it on someone else. The World Prince then notices the player and asks if she's thirsty and offers her a drink. Option 1: No way. Result: -3000 SP The World Prince tells the player not to worry and yells at her to just drink it. The player gets angry and leaves his house. Option 2: Yes! Result: +3000 SP The player drinks it and first feels sick, but then has a heart over her head. Henry asks the player what she's doing as they start running after him. He decides that the potion was too strong, and uses his magic to make the player return to her senses. It works and Henry tells the player that he wanted to try out her love tonic. She thanks the player for try it. ---- 4th Symbol Event (Date) Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, when the weather is sunny. World Prince has 40.000 SP (4,5 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with him. Upon waking up in the morning, World Prince will stop the player's house and ask if she is free for going out. Once his request is accepted, World Prince will ask her to meet him on Privaria Mountain Alps at 16:00. Not showing up for the date or rejecting his request will result in losing SP. As the player arrives right on time, World Prince suggests that they look above the sky. World Prince is a huge fan of astrology, then he asks if the player like stars too. Answering correctly will result in earning 5000 SP with World Prince. After this Event is over, the two of them will go home. Before marrying Henry, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, and Level 2 House or bigger with double bed. The wedding will take place in front of the Magical Tree at your House Area, not at school auditorium. Headmaster Ulrich will be the only one who presides over their ceremony and no other people attended. The children you get from marrying Henry will act very kind but sometimes mischievous. They will have pale blue hair, turquoise eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight short hair. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Bachelors